


Humble Love

by GothRockFairy



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Adorable Misha Collins, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Bottom Misha, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Destiel - Freeform, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Married Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Mpreg, Omega Misha, Protective Jensen Ackles, Russian Misha Collins, Supportive Jensen, Sweet Jensen, Top Jensen, pregnant misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: Sometimes working on an intense sci\fi drama such as Supernatural can be a bit overwhelming for star Jensen Ackles. If there is one thing about coming home to its knowing his husband Misha Collins Ackles will be waiting for him with wide open arms.





	Humble Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Alpha/omega dynamics story please be nice, and not to mention first Cockles story. This is mainly based off the roleplays between me and one of awesome roleplay partners. Just so there isn't confusion this is an alternate real life reality where Jensen and Misha are married instead of ever being married to their wives. If i get enough comments this will get another chapter, but for now it stands as a one shot. WARNING: FOR MPREG, no likey, no ready! Enjoy guys! 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Day. Another day done of filming the recent episode of Supernatural. Jensen was very tired and just wanted to be home. Home was a very special place for him. Not only was it a place to lay his head down after shooting such difficult scenes but it was where the love of his life would be waiting for him. Jensen and Misha decided to come out not only as Gay but as an item shortly after season 9 had happened. The two could no longer deny the love that had built between them. Not to mention finding out that they were meant to be each other’s mates. Jensen was a very strong Alpha who wanted to protect Misha. Misha of course being the sweet yet independent Omega that he was tried to make sure Jensen wasn’t over stressing. Especially with such a huge moment in both their lives about to happen. Jensen nearly hit the floor when Misha told him he was pregnant, but Jensen was happy about it. Misha had quickly wrapped up his scenes before he got too big, and could be home once the pup arrived. 

Cliff had dropped Jensen off at his and Misha’s large but humble Canadian home. Jensen sighed deeply as he walked through the door leaving work at work. He was home, and needed to take care of his heavily pregnant mate. “Misha?” Jensen asked as the walls echoed. “Babe? I’m home Where you at?”

“Im in here alpha.” Misha replied softly. Jensen followed the voice that ultimately led to their bedroom where Misha was folding some clothes resting on the bed with his head back against the fluffy pillows. “Ah there you are. You know this isn’t that big of a house Jay.” He chuckled smiling that smile that made Jensen so weak. 

“Honey, I told you I was going to fold these when I got home. I told you to rest and watch stupid reality shows and don’t lie I know you like those shows” Jensen smiled sitting beside Misha nudging him a little bit. “How you feeling my pretty omega?”

Misha sighed then rubbed his belly in discomfort “Other than my organs being kicked around and going to take a piss every ten minutes I would say not horrible. I’m just ready more than anything. Ready to hold him in my arms it sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

Jensen began to rub the poor tired and sore omegas back “Yes it does, and I’m sorry you’re hurting. I miss you a lot on set just not the same. Jared is running out of people to prank” 

Misha laughed out loud “The last thing I would need is for that little fucker to scare me and cause me to go into labor. No thank you. “

Jensen laughed along with him “He’s got a big ole heart ya know that.” He paused pulling Misha into his lap. “Hey…I love you” Jensen whispered pressing small kisses into Misha’s dark hair. 

Misha purred and had goosebumps “I love you too, so much Jay. “Misha crashed his lips onto Jensen. “Jay...please…I..”

Jensen placed a finger to his lips. “Shhh alpha knows what you need.” 

The two men got entangled up in their bedsheets kissing each other softly only to have Jensen on top making sweet tender love to his omega. His real-life angel, Misha Collins Ackles. After their exhausting love making session they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
\-------  
Misha gasped shooting up gently nudging his sleeping lover. “Jensen it’s time! The baby! It’s coming!”


End file.
